Forbidden love
by Athena Caruso
Summary: WARNING: Mild Yuri, just kissy kissy, nothing else. ^_^ nothing that bad. OK! IT'S ABOUT WHO UMI LIKES AFTER I HAD THREE HOURS SLEEP! It's actually quite stupid, but read away! lol. It's PG-13 because I knew about Yuri when I was 8 so. yeah. lol.
1. I love you...

FORBIDDEN LOVE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hee hee, this story is so dumb. O_O;;;; THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE 3 HOURS SLEEP!  
  
IT's about Umi and some mystery woman falling in love. Not Hikaru. O_O;;; WHO IS IT YOU ASK?! YOU READ AND *YOU* FIND OUT! Mild Yuri, no playing! Just touchy, huggy huggy, kissy kissy. No tongues allowed. lol.  
  
Setting the atmosphere: LISTEN TO "TRUE" BY SPANDAU BALLET when reading this first chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I was just sitting there, in the corridor, on the floor when it happened. I don't exactly know how, but it did.  
  
The horrible weather in Cephiro was getting worse, lightning cracked and destroyed rocks. Then, footsteps came down the hallway, I looked up and I saw her. I just smiled and thought nothing of it.  
  
"Hey...what are you doing here?" "I'm just looking at Cephiro..."  
  
She stared out at the window, "It's pretty horrible..."  
  
I nodded, "Umi...what are you doing up so late...?" "Me? I was about to ask you the same question!" She said looking at me like my mother when I did something stupid. I laughed, "Heh...I couldn't sleep." "Me niether," Umi said, she stared down at her shoes, "Um..."  
  
I looked up and she had the saddest look on her face ever.  
  
"What's wrong Umi?" I asked, concerned about her expression. "N...nothing..." She was blatantly lying, "Umi. You don't have to hide something from me!" "Uh..." She sat down beside me, "I...I don't know how to word this..." I stared at her, and she was staring at me. It took the longest time before it clicked. Her eyes were so full of the words, "I LOVE YOU" it could've been written on her face with a Copic marker, it was so obvious. "Uh...Umi..." She took my hand and held it. I blushed; for some reason, I wasn't angry whatsoever. She smiled sweetly, I didn't know what to say. She brushed my face with her soft hands, and without me knowing it, I held her hand to my cheek and we stayed like that for 2 minutes. "I...I...I..." I was stuttering. I was so nervous and filled with mixed emotions, I didn't know what to do, "I ...I...I don't know..." Umi looked at me sweetly, like she did for the past 8 minutes we'd been sitting together, "Do you like me...?" She asked curiously. I thought and began to stare at her again, "...Yes...I...I think I love you..." I said finally. "I love you too..." She began and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. "...I love you...Fuu Hououji..." Umi said before locking lips with me again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OMG! YOU GOT A SURPRISE NO?! BWHAHAHAAHAAH! Look on the www.lovecalculator.com and type in their full names and see where I got this stupid idea. R/R TO KILL ME lololololololol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. What do we do now?!

CHAPTER 2  
  
We had been sitting there all night. We were both smiling, which got the wrong idea in Primera's head, who had then flew away. Actually it was the right idea. But anyway, we couldn't let anyone know.  
  
"Fuu..." I said gently shaking Fuu's shoulder. "Yes Miss Umi...?" She said groggily. "We fell asleep here...wakie wakie." "Oh god!" Fuu said suddenly. "What is it?" I said worried. "Was...was last night real?" Fuu said shakily. She was obviously upset, "Yeah..." Fuu's eyes welled up with tears, "Oh...Ferio's going to be cross..." "Fuu...I...I'm sorry..." It was my fault, I had to confess to her. "No, it's not..Miss Um..." I cut her off. "Fuu...you must promise not to tell anyone..." She blinked at me, and then nodded, "Ok...I promise. But what if..." "What?" "What if someone saw us?"  
  
I gasped, what if someone saw us. Like Ascot, Caldina or even Primera! What if Ferio saw us? I sat there on the floor, confused and unsure. Guilty, of the mess I dragged Fuu into.  
  
"Miss Umi...isn't there someone we can trust to tell? And maybe they can help us out of this bind," Fuu suggested like her usual, strategist self. "Uh..." I thought for a moment then I stood up dragging Fuu with me. "Who have you thought of Miss Umi?" "Caldina!" "What?!" Fuu seemed a little unhappy with my idea. We ran through the halls quicker and quicker then we bumped into Caldina. What luck. "Caldina!!" "Heya! What's up?" Caldina was the last person I'd think of to trust, but now all of a sudden, I felt she knew what she was doing, for once. "Caldina, we have a problem." "What's wrong?" "Well..." I blushed and so did Fuu. "Really?" "Really what?" I was confused. "You asked Ascot out?" We both sweatdropped. It seemed Caldina got the wrong idea. I though of a way to phrase it, "Well, if Ascot all of sudden switched souls with Fuu, yes." Caldina freaked and I desperately tried to calm her down. "YOU WHAT?!" "Shhh!! We need your help." "Me?!" "Yes." "Miss Caldina, what should we do?" "I thought you liked Ferio," Caldina said. Fuu looked guilty and her glasses fogged up. Caldina looked at us sympathetically, then gave thumbs up, "I'll help!" We thanked her and ran off to try and find Primera. That little pixie better keep that little fairy mouth of hers shut or I'll permanently shut it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWhahahaha CHAPTER 2 FINI!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. PRIMERAA!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Miss Umi! Where are we going?" I asked as I ran down the hallways beside her. "TO FIND THAT STUPID PIXIE!!" Umi said zooming off ahead of me. She was obviously worried that Miss Primera might tell Ferio. Ferio...I'm so sorry... Just then, Lantis appeared out of a door way and Umi nearly crashed into him. "Lantis! Have you seen Primera?!" Lantis looked at us strangely, as if to say, 'Why aren't you with Hikaru', "She's in my room." "May we talk to her?!" Umi was obviously really worried. "You may." Lantis said walking down the corridor.  
  
Umi leaped onto the bed making Miss Primera panic and zoom into the door. "PRIMERA!!!" Umi said leaping across the room grabbing Primera. I giggled at the scene of Umi yelling at Primera. No matter how much smaller Primera was, her voice was 10x louder. "Primera!" "I SAW YOU TWO!! I'M TELLING EVERYONE!!" The exact opposite words that we wanted to hear. "PRIMERA!!" Umi said grabbing her little head, "I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD IF YOU TELL ANYONE!" Primera sweatdropped, "What were you doing?!" She caught us off guard, "Wha?" Umi asked dumbstruck. "What were you doing?! I just saw you two sitting on the corridor floor!" Primera still trying to struggle out of Umi's grasp. "Really?" "Now, I won't make up any rumours if you tell me what you did!" "And I'll rip your head off if you tell anyone, EVEN LANTIS!! EVEN MOKONA!!" Umi was very threatening. "Ok ok!" Primera looked furious. "Ummm welll...." Primera narrowed her eyes on us, "Come on, tell me!" "Well...We've discovered something..." Primera giggled evilly, "SHOW ME!" "SHOW YOU?!" "I'll make up rumours..." We looked unsure at each other then nodded. Primera's face turned to the most mischevious look as we came closer and closer. Then she screamed when the space between our lips disappeared. "AAAAAH!! YOU...YOU...MPHHHPHHHMMMMMHHH!!!" Umi quickly took her thumb and put it over Primera's mouth. "Don't ruin the moment, PIXIE!" I blushed furiously, as usual. But it wasn't around Ferio, which made it weird. When we let go, I was once again blushing while Umi was completely normal. "Miss Umi," She looked at me, "We're supposed to keep this a secret?" I said curiously, we had already told two people. "Yeah..." Umi scratched the back of her head. "How are we going to tell Miss Hikaru?" I knew keeping it a secret was keeping it a secret, but I couldn't lie to Miss Hikaru. "Hikaru?!" Umi looked a little surprised, "Well...I guess we can just tell her, right?" "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEEP! I'M GETTIN WRITER'S BLOCK HERE!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ok...what now?

CHAPTER 4  
  
We continued to run around the castle, and frequently, we bumped into Lantis, Ferio and Presea, who thought we were doing laps. But anyway, we finally found our way back to our room, Hikaru was busy playing with Mokona. "Hey Hikaru!" "Hey you guys! I was looking for you two, but I couldn't find you!" "Sorry Miss Hikaru," Fuu replied. "What were you guys upta last night? You weren't here that's for sure..." "Huh?" "I fell off the bed, and I always sleep in the middle. So what were you two doing?" I blushed and so did Fuu. Hikaru, like Caldina thought I asked Ascot out. "You didn't ask him out? So...why are you blushing?" Puzzled Hikaru asked, going into cat mode. "Well Hikaru...we have something to tell you..." "We?" "Yeah..." Hikaru went even more into cat-mode as Fuu and I explained our new love crisis. "Aww..." "AWw?!" I was a little shocked at Hikaru's reaction. "It maybe be...ummm...wrong...but I think it has a bit of sweetness in it." We smiled at each other, then I looked at Fuu again. "You know you two, maybe I should leave you two alone..." Hikaru said as she bounced out. I stared at Fuu, and she stared at me lovingly. I then stoked Fuu's arm guard down to her hand and just held it. Fuu blushed, like she usually did. "What are we going to do...." I sighed heavily, "Maybe...maybe we should just confess..." "I think so..." "What will our parents think?!" I thought for a moment, "Well...we could always just tell our mothers and ask what we could do about it..." "Our mothers?" Fuu looked doubtful, "What if I asked my sister...?" "I guess that would be easier...but I don't have a sister..." "Sigh..." "Fuu..." I stroked her hair out of her face. Her sad, huge eyes looked up at me, "Miss Umi..." "You know, you don't have to call me Miss Umi..." She blushed as a moved the hair off of her face and around her ear, which had turned a crimson shade as well. "Umi..." She held my hand, "You know...I think I truly am I love with you..." I looked a little surprised, there's a lot of surprises catching me off guard isn't there. "I think I might even love you as much as I do Ferio..." "WAA?!" I was even more shocked, as much as Ferio? I whacked Fuu on the upside of the head, "Are you out of your mind?!" Fuu smiled as she re-adjusted her glasses, "No...I just feel that way...to tell you the truth, I've felt like that for a long time." I felt my face glow a bright crimson, "R...Really?" Fuu giggled, "You're blushing Miss Umi." I quickly covered my head with my jacket, "Oh really...please, continue." Fuu laughed louder, which wasn't normal for Fuu but I really felt weirder around Fuu now. I felt I had to make her happy all the time, hence the fact that I pulled my jacket over my head. "Miss Umi...move the jacket so I can see the real Umi..." Blushing like Fuu, I moved my jacket off my head and we were locked in each other's gaze for a while. "Miss Umi...I...I love you." "I...I...I love you too Fuu..." We were about to kiss, but I guess Fuu was afraid someone might've been watching so we just sat there, for the longest time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lol, I'm really running out of ideas here. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Please stop!

CHAPTER 5  
  
It was night time, I felt so weird now. Now that three people knew that I liked Miss Umi...I was still trying to figure out a way to tell Ferio what had happened last night. I had left my jacket in the room, as I walked down the corridor where all of this had started. Only being in a blouse and a skirt was quite cold in Cephiro, I heard footsteps, like they were running behind me. "FUU!!" I heard the person call out. I turned and it was Caldina and Umi, Umi looked really upset and Caldina was very angry. I gasped and ran to them,"What happened?" "Ascot went COO-COO on Umi...he saw you two. Last night." "What?!" I didn't know what was going to happen now, "Is he going to tell Ferio?" "Most likely...Umi, you ok?" "I...I'm fine..." Umi said wiping her tears. "I have a question for you two..." Caldina started, we both looked up at her, "How many times have you two kissed?! I heard Ascot saying 5 times or something." "Five? I believe Sir Ascot may be stressing it a little bit." I said. "I thought so." Then I heard footsteps, of two people, I prayed it wasn't Ascot and Ferio who were coming down the hallway. Unfortunately, my prayers were only half heard, Sir Ascot and Clef came down the hallway. "Umi..." I turned, they both looked really serious. Sir Ascot did not look very mad anymore, but he looked just as upset as Umi. Clef turned to me and waved seats down for us to sit on. "Young knight...Ascot has told me about your little...interlude with Umi." That comment made me turn a bright crimson and I put my hand on my mouth to stop me from saying anything strange. "Your feelings for Umi...are they stronger than they are for the Prince?" I looked confused and indecesive at first,"I...I don't really know..." "You must think about it...if they are stronger for Umi, we will not tell the Prince, but if they aren't, we must tell him." "O...Ok..." I stuttered. Ascot looked like he was in a very thoughtful moment, "That's why...why Umi said she didn't love me back. She liked Fuu..." He looked at me, I was scared he was going to glare at me, but he smiled, "Lucky." I blushed like an idiot, "Uhh...um..." "Hey, Umi, I'm sorry I went nuts on you a few minutes ago..." I looked over at Ascot on his knees to Umi, "I'm sorry Umi..." Umi looked up and smiled, "Apology accepted." When Umi stood up to give Ascot a friendly hug, my heart skipped a beat when they started hugging. I felt this strange feeling from within me, I was a little angry that Ascot was hugging her. Jealousy? No, jealousy is for the weak. Then I guess I'm weak. "Hey, Fuu, what's wrong?" Caldina nudged teasingly. I blushed, "Umm...uh......" "Ya jealous that Ascot's hugging her or somethin?" Caldina continued to make Fuu turn crimson. "Meh...Umm..." I was even brighter than before. Everyone let out a small laugh, they thought it was cute, even if it was wrong. I began to get a little too comfortable hugging and...kissing...Umi, I did it in front of Ferio...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALL AUTHORS THAT HAS WRITER'S BLOCK SAY I! ....I! Lol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
